mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/FRESH POND DEPOT ROUTES
In the last Blog, we talked about the Grand Avenue Depot Routes & I did leave out a Few Routes. I did that on Purpose because those Grand Avenue Routes I didn't Mention, I plan to mention in other Blogs. This Blog, we will deal with the Fresh Pond Depot Routes. Fresh Pond Depot is located in the Ridgewood section of Queens County, right off of Fresh Pond Road & Next to the Yard of the M Train of NYCT (New York City Transit) Subway. The B26 operates between the Downtown area of Kings County (Brooklyn) & Ridgewood Terminal on the Kings-Queens (Brooklyn-Queens) boundary line via Halsey Street. I offer NO Proposals to the B26 Route. The B52 operates between the Downtown area of Kings County (Brooklyn) & Ridgewood Terminal on the Kings-Queens (Brooklyn-Queens) boundary line via Gates Avenue. I offer NO Proposals for the B52 Route. The B48 operates between Prospect Park & Greenpoint via Classon & Franklin Avenues as well as Lorimer Street. I offer to Changes to the Route. The B48 used to be Grand Avenue Depot before they changed it to Fresh Pond Depot. I would put the B48 Route BACK to Grand Avenue Depot. The B54 operates between the Metrotech Center on Jay Street in the Downtown Section of Kings County (Brooklyn) & the Ridgewood Terminal on the Kings-Queens (Brooklyn-Queens) boundary line. I offer 2 Slight Changes to the B54 on both ends of the Route. In the Downtown Section, No Changes GOING TO Jay Street. I offer this Change after leaving the Terminal on Jay Street: Take Jay Street to Tillary Street, Left on Tillary Street, Tillary Street to Adams Street aka Brooklyn Bridge Blvd, Left on Adams Street aka Brooklyn Bridge Blvd, Adams Street aka Brooklyn Bridge Blvd to Fulton Street, Left on Fulton Street, Fulton Street to Flatbush Avenue, Left on Flatbush Avenue, Flatbush Avenue to Myrtle Avenue & then Right on Myrtle Avenue & continue with the Rest of the Current Route. In the Ridgewood Terminal Section of the Route, I offer this Change: Myrtle Avenue to Gates Avenue, Right on Gates Avenue, Gates Avenue 1 Block to Irving Avenue, Left on Irving Avenue, Irving Avenue 1 Block to Palmetto Street, Left on Palmetto Street, Drop off @ the Q58 Bus Stop, then go across Myrtle Avenue to Layover & then Pick up. After Pick up, Take Palmetto Street 1 Block to St. Nicholas Avenue, Turn Right on St. Nicholas Avenue, Go 1 Block to Myrtle Avenue, Turn RIght on Myrtle Avenue & continue on Current Route to Downtown. The B57 operates between Red Hook in Kings County (Brooklyn) & Maspeth in Queens County (Queens) via Flushing Avenue. I offer NO Changes to the Route. The Only Change I do offer is Split the Route between Fresh Pond & Grand Avenue Depots. Currently the B38 operates out of Grand Avenue Depot. The B38 operates between the Downtown area of Kings County (Brooklyn) & has 2 Terminals in the Ridgewood area of Queens County (Queens). The B38 going TO Downtown travels along Dekalb Avenue & going TO Ridgewood travels along Lafayette Avenue. 1 Terminal is located @ Seneca & Myrtle Avenues. The other is Located on Metropolitan Avenue by the Linden Hill Cemetary. I have a Few Questions to ask. How Many people go to the Metropolitan Avenue Terminal? I Suspect very few. If I am Correct, I would support ELIMINATING this section of the Route. How Many People use the Myrtle Avenue Area of Ridgewood? I Suspect the MAJORITY do. I would KEEP this portion of the Route. I am VERY Happy that the B38 became an Articulated Route. Does the Fresh Pond Depot have the Ability to support Articulated Buses? IF YES, then Move the B38 BACK to Fresh Pond Depot FULL TIME, If NO, Then Keep the B38 @ Grand Avenue Depot FULL TIME. Category:Blog posts